A Boy's Confession
by Killerbee77
Summary: With Gin's help, Tsukune writes a song for his true love, Moka, to confess his feels for her, how will she react to this. Drake, 'Best I've ever had' parody !


Hey there everyone, this is just a parody song I made for fun, I got the idea from listening to drake and it seemed like it would fit in here. Anyway, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 0: Song To a Lover

Yet another day at Yokai academy had ended, and all the students were now heading to their dorms to do homework and rest after a long day of school. But, on the other side of the campus, in what looked like a graveyard filled with jack lanterns and cracked grave stones, Tsukune, Gin and Moka stood there alone, not one of them saying anything for the moment.

After a few seconds more of silence, Moka finally spoke. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about, Tsukune?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Tsukune seemed a little hesitant at first, then he said. "Well, Moka-San, you see I really wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, and since the others are busy, I thought that now was a good time. So I wrote you a song to express my feelings for you."

"Really, you wrote a song for me?" The pink haired vampire said in surprise.

Tsukune blushed a little and nodded, pulling a piece of paper out of his pants pocket. "Uh-huh ...I hope you like it, Gin-Senpai helped me out a little bit with the lyrics, but I did most of the work."

"What are you waiting for, Tsukune?" Gin said, raising his hand showing the big CD player he was holding. "I'm not holding this thing for my health, ya know."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Senpai, and thanks again for helping me with this."

"It's not a problem, I'll start it anytime your ready."

"Okay," Tsukune turned back to Moka and smiled, blushing a little bit, he'd never written a song like this before. But, Gin had said the last song he wrote sucked, it was too, as the werewolf had put it, boring and mushy, so he rewrote it. "Go on and play it, Senpai!"

"Gotcha!" Gin clicked the play button on the CD player and the beat started up.

Tsukune looked into Moka's eyes, and took a deep breath, he could down this. He was going to tell the pink haired beauty exactly how he felt. He just hoped the song was good enough.

Song start:

You know a lot of girls would be,

thinking this song is about them, but

this is not to get confused ...Moka-San, this song's for you.

Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted

we can do it real big, bigger then you ever done it.

You be helping me with everything, all them girls ain't never on

I'm gonna just say it right now, I'll spend whatever on ya.

Cause you held me down, every time I hang up

when we get out of high school I promise we gonna live it up.

You always beg for it, until I give it up, and you say the same thing every single time.

You say

Your blood is the best, your blood is the best

your blood is the best, your blood is the best.

The best I've ever had, the best I've ever had

best I've ever had, best I've ever had.

Tsukune, your blood is the best.

You know I'm a classmate, call me right over there

help you out with anything that ain't really clear.

I'll be over there, Moka I'll be over there

help you out with anything just call me right over there.

And you don't even have to ask twice, you can have my heart

and we can share it like the last slice.

Always thought you were so accustom to the high life

having other boys wish they'd met you in a past life.

Apron, hair tied, cooking with no make up on.

That's when your the prettiest, I hope that you don't that it wrong.

You don't even trip when Kurumu complains about us being alone

you know that I'm working, I'll be there as soon as I make it home.

And you my love,

my heart ain't no waiting room

never pay attention to those monsters and what they assume.

And until them girls prove it, I'm the one that will never get

confused with it.

Cause baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted

we can do it real big, bigger then you ever done it.

You be helping me with everything, all them girls ain't never on

I'm gonna just say it right now, I'll spend whatever on ya.

Cause you held me down, every time I hang up

when we get out of high school I promise we gonna live it up.

You always beg for it, until I give it up, and you say the same thing every single time.

You say

Your blood is the best, your blood is the best

your blood is the best, your blood is the best.

The best I've ever had, the best I've ever had

best I've ever had, best I've ever had.

Tsukune, your blood is the best.

Fighting through the pain, during inner Moka's training.

Face so cute, I could probably sell a blank disk

I can see the album dropping and you smiling on the picture

having the boys lying to their girl, saying they got it for their sister.

You could be a magazine cover girl, your beauty ain't the issue

eat your cooking everyday and tell you it's delicious.

They should call me the referee because my feelings are official

you might not wear strips, but you make those other guys whistle.

Like the Lupin the third theme song

you stole my heart but it don't even feel wrong.

I'ma tell you love, I'm the one you can lean on

if you feel the world's against you

I'll be your shield so you can stay strong

I know that sounds cliche but that's really how I feel.

Yeah, our clubroom is the meeting spot

every single day you should be considered Yokai's number one Beauty

cause you so hot.

Kurumu's breasts so big she could make a freakin' bra strap pop

ever since I met you in this school

I knew I hit the jackpot, I'm just saying.

Cause baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted

we can do it real big, bigger then you ever done it.

You be helping me with everything, all them girls ain't never on

I'm gonna just say it right now, I'll spend whatever on ya.

Cause you held me down, every time I hang up

when we get out of high school I promise we gonna live it up.

You always beg for it, until I give it up, and you say the same thing every single time.

You say

Your blood is the best, your blood is the best

your blood is the best, your blood is the best.

The best I've ever had, the best I've ever had

best I've ever had, best I've ever had.

You say

Your blood is the best, your blood is the best

your blood is the best, your blood is the best.

The best I've ever had, the best I've ever had

best I've ever had, best I've ever had.

Tsukune, your blood is the best.

Moka-San, this is the type of song I'd only sing to that

special somebody.

I just want you to know that your that special somebody.

I love you, Moka-San.

Song end:

"T-Tsukune, you really feel that way about me?" Moka asked, she felt truly touched that Tsukune would go out of his way to write her a song.

"Yes, of course, Moka-San. I felt this way since we first met."

"Wow ...I don't know what to say, thank you," Moka said as a shy blush appeared on her cheeks. "Can you say it again?"

Tsukune smiled and walked over to her, taking her hands in his own. "Yes ...Moka-San, I love you."

Moka smiled and said back, in a loving tone. "I love you too, Tsukune."

"Moka-San."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-San."

"Tsukune," she leaned closer to him and he leaned in as well, but instead of getting the kiss he thought he was about to receive-.

Capu-Chu~!

All He got was a bite on the neck and his blood sucked.

"Ahh~! Moka-San, why you bite me at a time like this!" Tsukune said, holding the spot were she had bite him.

"Hehe~ Well, it looks like my work her is done," Gin chucked, grabbing the CD player and leaving the two lovers alone to themselves. "Now it's time take a few more good photos, I wonder who's in the girls locker room."

While he ran around, blood comically spraying from his neck. Moka stood there with a blissful look on her face, putting her hands on her cheeks, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune, but I could help myself." She said, dreamily. "Your blood really is the best~!"

* * *

So what do you think? Like it, hate it, so so? Tell me in your reviews! ~Peace~!


End file.
